Evil Chloe
by purplecat41877
Summary: Baxter Stockman creates an evil version of Chloe to use against the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Evil Chloe**

Baxter Stockman was in his lab doing some work. Just then, Oroku Saki entered the room.

"What are you up to, Stockman?" Saki asked.

"You know that little girl that's always hanging around those turtles?" Stockman inquired.

"What about her?"

"I've been working on a clone of her to use against the turtles."

Stockman went over to a door and pressed a button. The door opened and an evil version of the turtles' friend Chloe stood in the doorway.

"What do you command, Master?" Evil Chloe asked.

"Go rob the biggest bank in New York city that you can find and bring back the money," Stockman ordered.

"As you command," Evil Chloe said. Her eyes turned red, fired lasers which put a hole in the wall, and Evil Chloe walked through the hole she made.

* * *

In the lair, Leo, Mikey, and Raph were watching an action movie. Donny and 9 year old Chloe Calls were working in the lab.

Just then, the movie was cut. A lady with a microphone appeared standing in front of a large bank.

"We have just received word that the bank I'm standing in front of was just robbed," the lady said. "Here is the footage that we saw."

Just then, the inside of the bank appeared and Evil Chloe turned her hand into a vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the money. Then her eyes turned red and she fired lasers to make a hole in the wall which she went through.

"DONNY, CHLOE, GET YOURSELVES IN HERE!" Raph hollered and then Donny and Chloe raced into the entertainment area.

"Raph, we're not deaf," Donny said politely but firmly.

"That girl on the screen looks just like me only scarier," Chloe commented when she saw the evil version of herself.

"I will find you, turtles, and destroy you," Evil Chloe snarled with her eyes glowing red and then she opened her mouth revealing fangs.

Just then, Chloe did something that the turtles had never seen her do. She fainted and Donny managed to catch her before she ended up on the floor.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Donny was sitting on the sofa holding an unconscious Chloe. His brothers were standing a few feet away so they could be there yet give him and Chloe some space.

Just then, Chloe woke up and saw Donny looking at her with concern. She quickly latched onto Donny who gently wrapped his arms around her.

"You OK, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"Either I saw an evil version of myself or I dreamed it," Chloe replied and tightened her hold on Donny.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream," Leo said. "For the time being, Chloe, it would be best if you stayed with us."

"What about my grandparents and my belongings?" Chloe asked.

"I can go with you so you can get your stuff," Raph volunteered.

"I'll let your grandparents know that we invited you to camp out here for a few days," Mikey said.

"That's fine with me," Chloe said and released Donny but didn't move from his lap.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Raph said. "No rush."

"I'll go make the call," Mikey said and then walked away.

"I'm ready now," Chloe said, jumping down from Donny's lap.

"Be careful, Chloe," Leo said.

"I'll do my best," Chloe said.

Chloe and Raph walked away. Just then, Mikey walked over.

"How'd it go?" Donny asked.

"Everything is cool," Mikey said with a grin.

"Except that there's an evil version of Chloe who just robbed the biggest bank in New York City," Leo said.

* * *

Stockman was in his lab sorting the money that Evil Chloe brought him. He put the money in a special cylinder tube.

"Go to the biggest jewelry store in New York City and steal all of the jewelry in the store," Stockman instructed.

"Yes, Master," Evil Chloe said with her eyes glowing red.

* * *

On the surface, Raph and Chloe were returning from Chloe's grandparents' house. Chloe was wearing a duffel bag while holding onto Raph since they were on the shell cycle.

Suddenly, Raph stopped the shell cycle and he got off. Chloe wondered what was going on. Just then, she saw the evil version of herself robbing the jewelry store the same way that she robbed the bank. Just then, Evil Chloe spotted her and Raph.

"Chloe, I need you to call my brothers," Raph instructed.

"OK, Raph," Chloe said, getting her cell phone from her pants pocket.

Raph got out his sais and started approaching Evil Chloe who let out a screaming roar and revealed fangs. Chloe opened her cell phone and dialed the lair.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Donny was doing some work in his lab. Just then, Leo rushed into the room.

"Everything OK, Leo?" Donny asked with concern.

"Chloe just called," Leo explained. "She and Raph came across Evil Chloe and need help."

"Have you told Mikey?"

"I'm just about to do that."

Leo and Donny left the lab. They explained the situation to Mikey, whom they found in his room playing with his cat Klunk and reading comics, and the three of them prepared to leave the lair.

* * *

On the surface, Chloe was sitting on Raph's shell cycle and watched as Evil Chloe and Raph circled each other. Just then, Donny, Leo, and Mikey arrived on the scene, got out of the Battle Shell, and prepared to fight Evil Chloe.

"You'll never stop me!" Evil Chloe declared, charging towards the turtles while turning her hands into metal bats.

The turtles started fighting Evil Chloe while Chloe watched in amazement. Evil Chloe fired lasers from her eyes.

* * *

Baxter Stockman was watching Evil Chloe fight the turtles with a large spy camera. Oroku Saki entered the room and saw what Stockman was watching.

"I want that girl captured," Saki ordered.

"Evil Chloe, capture the girl that looks like you," Stockman ordered.

"Yes, Master," Evil Chloe said over the speaker.

* * *

Evil Chloe stopped fighting the turtles, zoomed over to Chloe, and used her fangs to bite Chloe in the right shoulder. Chloe fell unconscious and Evil Chloe captured her and zoomed off leaving the turtles in shock.

"I can't believe that creepy creature captured Chloe!" Raph said angrily.

"Who could she be working for?" Leo wondered.

"I'm guessing Baxter Stockman might have something to do with this," Donny said.

"We have to do something to save her," Mikey said.

Raph immediately got his shell cycle and moved it into the battle shell. The others got into the battle shell and started making a plan on how to save Chloe from the evil version of herself.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles were in the battle shell. They were discussing the best way to rescue Chloe.

"Donny, doesn't Chloe have a cell phone?" Leo asked.

"Actually, she does," Donny replied.

"Why don't we use that to track her down?"

"I'll get right on it."

Donny went over to the tracker and dialed Chloe's cell phone. He was able to find her location in a few seconds.

"Did you find her?" Mikey asked.

"She's located in the building where Oroku Saki and Baxter Stockman conduct their evil plans," Donny replied.

"They'd better not hurt her," Raph growled.

"In that case, let's get going," Leo said.

The turtles got into their seats. Donny started the engine and the battle shell took off.

* * *

In Stockman's office, Evil Chloe entered carrying an unconscious Chloe. Stockman and Saki watched as Evil Chloe put Chloe on the floor and then moved out of the way.

"Good job," Stockman said.

"I live to serve you," Evil Chloe said.

Just then, Chloe woke up. She was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar place.

"How did I get here?" Chloe asked.

"Your evil clone captured you and brought you here so you could serve us," Saki explained.

"I will never serve you," Chloe said firmly.

"Either you will serve us willingly or by force," Stockman said.

Just then, the turtles showed up. Chloe smiled while Evil Chloe started firing lasers from her eyes.

"Looks like Evil Chloe can handle those turtles on her own," Saki said.

"Still interesting to watch, though," Stockman said.

The turtles drew their weapons and surrounded Evil Chloe. Using teamwork, the turtles were able to defeat Evil Chloe who literally ended up in pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stockman screamed.

"Turtles, you will pay dearly for this," Saki growled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Leo said.

"You all right, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Chloe replied.

The turtles and Chloe made their exit. Stockman and Saki started blaming each other for what just happened.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were standing outside Chloe's house. All of them had helped Chloe with getting her belongings inside.

"I really appreciate your help," Chloe said.

"Glad we could help," Leo said.

"At least we don't have to deal with evil you anymore," Mikey said.

"True," Chloe agreed.

"Want to come back to the lair for a bit?" Raph asked.

"Maybe later," Chloe said. "I have some schoolwork to do."

"Then we'll see you later," Donny said.

"Sure," Chloe said.

The turtles made sure that Chloe made it inside safely. Then they headed for the nearest manhole.

The End


End file.
